Question: Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{-3a}{3} + \dfrac{5a}{3}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $q = \dfrac{-3a + 5a}{3}$ Combine like terms: $q = \dfrac{2a}{3}$